


just to mark the spot

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dildos, F/F, Overstimulation, PWP, Painplay, basically fanservice if fanfiction wasn't ALREADY fanservice, boarding school roomies slash girlfriends slash sex fiends, i tried to sound vaguely british instead of french wannabe fic writer can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows what she must look like, the slut. Smug, smug Lydia and her knowing smirk all the way to the back row, all the way back to Erica’s shuffling around in her seat and desperate for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to mark the spot

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled 'let me eat the kitty' (i'm not kidding). For a prompt by a lovely friend that i took basically a month and a half to complete.

Whatever length that skirt is? It’s surely not regulation.

That thought doesn’t leave her mind for all of math class, an hour like a solid block of boredom crashing over her head, and Lydia sitting out front and strutting up to the blackboard like a whore on a parking lot.

She knows what she must look like, the slut. Smug, smug Lydia and her knowing smirk all the way to the back row, all the way back to Erica’s shuffling around in her seat and desperate for some _help_.

_Help_ will have to wait until well after last period, she knows, and she gets cranky and crankier all throughout the day. She’d hoped for a quickie during lunch break, but Lydia springs by with a wink in her general direction and she resigns to her fate, fuming.

.

Dinner is at half-past six, and then she can finally go back to her dorm, which is a blessing. Lydia always insists on showering after dinner, but Erica’s not waiting for her any longer. She strips down to her underwear and sticks a hand down her knickers, lights off and lying over the bedsheets.

She doesn’t even get off on it: just putting on a show, and it doesn’t fail to impress Lydia when she finally, finally comes in, dripping wet and icy cold, and she’s on her knees next to the bed and licking, mouthing at her over her fingers, over her underwear, finally, finally.

.

The best part for Erica isn’t even the actual touch: it’s watching Lydia watching her, her humming noises and groans like she’s enjoying it (and she _is_ ), her eyes never leaving Erica’s while she licks over her cunt and fucks her with three fingers, not waiting for Erica to adjust. She pushes her forearm over her hips, holding her down, and her hair is falling over her face now, but she doesn’t even stop: instead, she shifts so she can start licking inside of Erica, getting as close as she can, and she pushes her thumb on her clit, an on-off pressure. She’s careful not to build any rhythm at all: the touch goes from barely-there to pain so harsh it’s hardly pleasurable at all (which, and Lydia knows that all too well, the _bitch_ , is the pleasurable part to Erica).

Lydia’s crawled over the edge of the bed, and she bites on Erica’s thigh hard enough to leave a mark, hard enough to get a faint taste of blood, and Erica shuffles sideways to let het slide a leg over her body. Her hand is on Erica’s breasts, twisting the nipples, pinching, and the pain has Erica simultaneously grinding up and trying to free herself.

She knows Lydia hasn’t even had a change to get off yet, so she slides a tentative hand up her thigh, but it’s slapped away. Lydia’s upper body bends down and she’s kissing over Erica’s chest, her left hand still on her tits, but she’s fumbling in the drawer close by with her right hand, and that has Erica arching up and groaning, from the expectation alone.

It takes a few minutes for Lydia to buckle the strap-on conveniently, and the other girl is left taking care of herself (and she’s no beginner to that). It isn’t even close to the show she was putting on just for Lydia’s audience: this is for her. She bites hard on her lip, and her nails are long enough it feels good when she drags her hand down hard, down to her hot cunt. She’s all about the teasing; the brush of a finger, the heel of her hand pressing hard just above her clit, almost but not quite what she needs.

But it’s only about relieving some of that pent-up pressure. After all, she knows she’s getting fucked in just under a minute – and the whole room reeks of sex already.

.

Lydia has her bent over and gripping the headboard, only touching the mattress until her knees, and she crawls above her, guiding the head of the toy into Erica with a careful, practiced hand. It’s not that impressive, but it’s still bigger than any actual cock Erica’s taken; it’s a struggle to get used to it, the pressure and the coldness inside of her, and the push-pull that leaves her shaking. Lydia knows exactly how to make her take it, though; they’ve had enough time by then to figure out what makes the other tick.

For Erica, it’s mostly about being fucked harsh against a wall, or being pushed to her knees, a hand in her hair as leverage, making her take it like a nice little slut. She likes the pain and the humiliation, and she says it’s because it makes her feel strong, but it’s not like they believe it. Lydia gets off on the getting off: watching Erica take it like a fucking professional, bending forward to whisper the dirtiest things in her ear, shoving her hips forward and moaning at the noise Erica makes.

She slides a hand around the toy and forces the first few knuckles inside Erica, shifting around, and there can’t possibly be room but she forces her knees apart and then they pick up the rhythm, so fast they’re out of breath in a few thrusts, until the bed frame hits the wall a tad too loud. Lydia grabs onto her hips, stilling her, and slides backward until she’s lying on the bed, still pushed all the way inside.

Erica is so close now, panting and bruised and desperate for an orgasm (she’s been waiting for it all day now, it’s only fair), and when Lydia forces her off it’s so unexpected she whines, and she’s half a mind to beg it back. But Lydia merely turns her around so they face each other, and the cock is rubbing at her again, so she slides it back in, inch after inch, a hand on herself pressing and rubbing. The slide down is enough for her back to arch like a bow, and she’s coming, touching herself like a thirteen-year-old after bedtime, clenching around the cold girth of the dildo.

.

Round two is soft and slow: Erica’s head is pressed on the pillow, she can’t even open her eyes anymore. Lydia presses herself on her, the dildo now cast aside on the bed, legs hooked around one of her thigh and dry-humping, and then sliding sideways until they’re scissoring messily, Lydia’s moans first low, harsh notes and then lighter and lighter as she picks up the pace, and when Erica feels she starts shaking she presses her thumb over Lydia’s clit, barely moving, but the vibration is enough.

Erica is open-eyed to see her girlfriend come: the lip bite, half-lidded eyes, and she pulls her forward to bite on her mouth, lick around her lips, an excuse for a kiss. She licks her clean after that, pressing Lydia down to keep her from arching away, the pressure too much for her come-stupid, worn out body.

They still have time for quite some fun this evening.


End file.
